


it's just a jump to the left

by dorky (dorcas_gustine)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a thing that I came up with, while doing my 1973flashfic fic with the prompt 'music'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	it's just a jump to the left

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing that I came up with, while doing my 1973flashfic fic with the prompt 'music'.

"This," Gene says as he enters his office, "is all your fault."

Sam frowns, confused, the door still held open by his hand. "Uh, all right?" he says, unsure. "What would be my fault?"

"I know it was you, so don't try to deny it, Tyler," Gene goes on, pointing menacingly at him. "Chris is always hanging from your yer lips as if you were the bloody pope and he a bloody tourist the first time in the Vatican."

Sam's frown deepens as he tries to follow the analogy. "Okay, I get it," he says raising his hands in defeat. "But what have I done?"

Gene glares at him. "_That_," he says pointing at Chris.

Through the blinds of Gene's office, Sam watches as the young Detective Constable does a series of incomprehensible moves. When he hears what he's muttering everything becomes clearer, though.

He groans. "Oh, God."

"Right!" Gene exclaims. "You see my point, now fix the bloody pillock!"

Sam sighs.

He should have known that telling Chris about The Rocky Horror Show would turn out to be a bad idea.

 

 

.


End file.
